The Big Four
by Frostyjackluv
Summary: She's Determined, He's Fun, She's Brave, He's Different. Together they make The Big Four! When a new enemy rises through an old tale, literally, the gang has to ban together to save the land. They learn each other's differences and similarities.. But one thing they didn't know about each other... you'll to read to find out! Review and tell me your fav part! Will update soon!
1. The Meet

Some say that fate is intertwined with others-

And even though two can't come together, they have a destiny-

But as we grow like roots, we form a tree-

And whether you like it or not, you have to deal with it, believe it, and make the best of it-

?:Och! Merida! Ya put it on wrong again, lass! Why can'tcha just put it on once?!

After the bear incident, Mum went from The best Mum ever back to fussing-over-a-dress Mum. But she's doing better.

Merida:Mum, it's just a dress! Why can't yu keep quiet for two peaceful minutes?!

Elinor:Merida! You've got ta do a fitting for yer birthday, lass. Yu don't want to look like a...that.

I frowned and groaned. She's making my life miserible again. She put the dress right on me.

Elinor:Oh, it's beautiful. This is one.

Merida:But, I like the blue one.

Elinor:This one is yer dress and that's final.

I ran out of the room in angerment. She gets on meh last nerves.

~le time skip~

Merida walked in the hallways past her Mum an Dad's bedroom coming back from horseback riding.

Elinor:I'm telling you, there's another kingdom. And the queen is very harsh on the princess. In fact she drinks. 'Let's send her away to a learning academy.'

Merida kinda took it the wrong way and pressed her ear against the door.

Fergus:Really? Ooh, let me try! 'I'm fine with that. Send her away!'

Elinor:'While she's sleeping?'

Fergus:'It shall be!'

Merida covered her mouth in shock. She ran to her room and grabbed this bag. She jumped out the window. She rode Angus to the ocean and got off.

Merida:Here is good, you go back and act like nothing's happened.

Angus nickered and watched her push a rowboat.

Merida:I needed to get out anyway. (silently cries)

/earlier that day while that was happening\

?:Eugene. Get up. You promised we'd go swimming.

Rapunzel complained shaking her husband.

Eugene:It's snowing outside. (snore)

Rapunzel:What?!

She looked out the window and sure enough there was snow.

Rapunzel:It was sunny and clear yesterday! What happened?!

Eugene:Ask Mother Nature. (chuckles)

Rapunzel:Let's go play in the snow then. I'll meet you outside.

Eugene sighed but listened to his wife. It's been 4 months since they got married and 6 since he met her in her tower. But that was the past now. He got dressed and met his beloved bride outside where he saw her looking at her snow angel.

Rapunzel:It's almost perfect. Well, are you just gonna stand there or help me build a snowman?

It started snowing again and the temperature dropped. She was suddenly blown on the ice and she fell.

?:Whoops! Sorry.

Rapunzel screamed like she never screamed before. Not long before that Eugene came to her side.

Eugene:What happened?!

Rapunzel climbed on Eugene's back again like she did back when she was running from a bunny. But she's a brunette now.

Rapunzel:Who are you?

?:Wait, you can see me?

Rapunzel nodded her head the weird teenage boy she saw.

?:Jack. Jack Frost. You know, the one that brings winter...

Rapunzel:Oh! I've heard of you. But I never knew you would be so...young.

Jack:If you consider 318 years young.

Rapunzel:Oh! Sorry, I didn't know. You must be stuck in a teen's body. But what's with the shepards crook? And I thought winter came naturally. Do you magical ice powers or something?

Eugene just stood dazed and confused at the weird conversation Rapunzel and nothing was having(to him).

Jack:Well, it's ok. Yes. It's my weapon. Well you thought wrong and yes.

Rapunzel:Wow.

Jack:I can do some things with my staff

He tapped the end of his staff on a pile of snow and the whole thing froze over.

Rapunzel:Wow! Can you also do things without it?

Jack:Eh, not much. But I can do this.

He placed his hand on a tree and concentrated. After the whole tree frosted in a second.

Rapunzel:Woah! (examines it) I can't believe that this is even real.

Jack:And your name?

Rapunzel:Oh, Rapunzel.

Jack:That's a bit to long. Can I call you Punzie or Punz for short?

Rapunzel:Um, ok.

Eugene:Who in the world are you talking to?(sees Jack)Wha?! Who da?! How da?!(faints)

Rapunzel:That's Eugene. My husband.

Jack:Ha! Wait, he can see me too?!

Rapunzel:If he's passed out then yes.

Jack:Well, I gotta go. Ya know, spread sparkling white all over. He.

Rapunzel:Bye.

Jack sprinted off as Eugene woke up groggily.

/Two days earlier same time\

?:Hiccup! To your left!

Hiccup, the teen that defeated the Green/Red Death, turned to his left on his pet Night Fury, Toothless. The teens were taking a blind test and it was Astrid and Hiccup's turn.

Astrid:Now go up!

When she said those words Toothless sent a weird reaction and stopped flying. He stopped and hopped on the ground. Snorting and sneezing.

Hiccup:What happened?(takes off blindfold)

Astrid:Toothless is acting weird.

Tuffnut:I didn't notice anything besides the sneezing thing he's completely fine.

They sent him a look while Fishlegs spoke up.

Fishlegs:Try again and see what happens.

Astrid hopped off and walked over to Stromfly.

Hiccup:Ok, bud. Let's go up.

He patted his head twice as Toothless took off but he didn't go any higher than a Monstrous Nightmare sitting down. Then he sent the same reaction and fell/tumble flew to the ground.

Hiccup:That was weird.

Astrid:It's almost like they're sensing something.

Snoutlout:Is it just me or the temperature dropped a bit?

Ruffnut:It must be you.

Fishlegs:I feel it too.

Then out of the ordinary Hiccup was picked up by a strong gust of wind.

Hiccup:AHHHHHHHHHHH!GREAT THUNDER OF THOR!

(Astrid and Fishlegs):HICCUP!

He flew away from the arena and he landed on a rooftop.

?:Man, with lungs like that you could be a pro diver.

Hiccup:AH! Who are you?

?:Guess.

Hiccup:Umm, a random boy who can fly, has white hair, super pale, so you must be a ghost.

?:No. I'm Jack Frost.

Hiccup:THE Jack Frost? Jokul Frosti?

Jack:(sarcasm)No. It's the delivery guy. WTF! And that's gotta go.

Hiccup:What do you want and why did you put me on a roof? I thought winter came naturally. What's with the shepard crook? I thought you'd be like older not young.

Jack:I need to talk with you. Sorry, needed some private place. Then you thought wrong.

It's my weapon and I'm actually 318.

Hiccup:Oh, what do you need to talk to me about?

Jack:Something's coming, and I need your help. But first, what's your name?

Hiccup:It's pretty stupid.

Jack:C'mon! No name's stupid.

Hiccup:(mumbles)Hiccup.

Jack:Hmm, what?

Hiccup:(groans)Hiccup Haddock Horrendous |||! Happy? Jok- Jack?

Jack burst out laughing so hard he was rolling.

Jack:Hiccup?!(laughs)You've got to be kidding me!(laughs)I'm crying!

Hiccup frowned and tried to climb down.

Jack:Sorry, sorry sorry. I'm sorry. Can I call you Hic?

Hiccup:Umm, ok?

Jack:Alright. But what happened to your leg?

Hiccup:I lost it in a fire. . .

Jack:Oh,...

He grabbed Hiccup and flew up.

Hiccup:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack:You're some kind of paranoid.

Hiccup:I'M ALL KINDS OF PARANOID!

He said as Jack started doing flips.

/Three days later\(a day after she 'overheard' her parents)

Merida was asleep in the rowboat that she had stolen from a stable. In fact she was so deep in her nap she didn't notice a creature(s) surrounding her boat. The boat started rocking her in place which woke her up groggily.

Merida:What now?

Then a green sea monster(to Merida) jumped out of the water and tried to spray boiling water at her. As that monster tried to spray her more popped out of the water plunging her into the cold ocean. She tried to swim but the massive waves, lack of breath, and she couldn't feel her legs and arms a bit. She started to drown until someone grabbed her hand and placed her into the boat.

Merida:(sputters and spits out water)

?:Are you ok?

Merida:(shivers)Noooo, IIIII'mmm freeeziiing.

?:Here.

The boy grabbed a blanket from her sack and placed it on her. Due to she was cold and could not move.

Merida:Thhhhank yuuuu.

?:Hi, I'm -

Merida:Jack Frost?

Jack:The one and only.

Merida:But I thought winter came naturally and I never expected you to be so young. What's with the crook? And do you have some kind of ice power?

Jack:Why does people keep freaking ask the fucking question all over again?!(fast)You thought wrong I bring winter. I'm 318 years old. It's my weapon and yes. GOD DAMN IT!

Merida:Ooook? I'm Merida. Thanks for saving me. But what about those monsters?

Jack:I frosted them off.

Merida:Thanks.

Jack started pushing the rowboat with his wind power while walking over the water. Merida watched as the frost spread beneath his feet over the water.

Merida:What are ya doing?

Jack:Getting you a headstart.

Merida:What? Yar leaving? What if those monsters come back?

Jack:You're right.

He grabbed an empty sack and filled it with blue sparkles from his staff.

Jack:Whenever you're in trouble, grab one handful then rub it together with your hands. Then you'll have temporary ice powers.

Merida:Are ya sure it'll work?

Jack:I've tried it before. I'm sure. 100% sure.

Merida:Ok, I trust you.

Jack:I know where I can take you so just go to sleep. Then I'll send a gust of wind to keep you on the right track. You look pretty tired.

She was a little sleepy she had to admit, but Merida DunBroch doesn't admit to ANYTHING. She would always hide her feelings. She peered over the boat to look at her reflection and she looked like a wretched mess. Her lips were a tint of red, spilt too. She had bags under her eyes and she was as pale than Jack, making her freckles stand out. Her cheeks flushing pink as she look horrible.

Merida:Ok, bye. But will I see you again?

Jack:Promise.

Merida fell asleep while Jack blew a gust of wind.

|morning the next day|

THUMP!

THUMP!

Merida woke up on a shore of nowhere she knew of. She the saw her boat being washed up against of a rock.

Merida:Och! Great! Frost brought me to a place where I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Which is obvious. Och, I'm losin' mah head!

Then out of the distance she heard wing flapping then something landing.

?:Who are you?

Merida turned to a boy on a red dragon.

Merida:Who are you? And where am I?

?:You're on Berk, and I'm Snoutlout.

The boy said kinda proud. Merida's face turned bright red as she burst out laughing and she tried to stand up.

Snoutlout:I should go get the rest.

He flew off on his dragon as Merida realized what he just said. Berk and her land were long gone enemies. So she was on an enemies'/viking's island! She couldn't reaveal her idenity or she was in big poop. As she was deep in thought she heard that same flapping but multiple of them.

Merida:Who are yu?

?:Your voice sounds funny. Haha!

?:The most important question is who are you and what are you doing on Berk?

Snoutlout:This is the girl I found. She was just washed up.

?:Oh, well I'm Tuffnut.

?:I'm Fishlegs.

?:I don't think we should just give our names out to anyone.

Snoutlout:Well she could be friendly.

?:Fine that's Ruffnut, Astrid and I'm Hiccup.

Merida just stared as her cheeks turned her hair red. Her face flushing red all the way to her ears. The ends of her mouth started twitching as her mouth formed into a humungous smile. Then she lost feeling in her legs as she then couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Ruffnut:Or not.

Merida:(laughs)...(purposely hiccups)...Oh, sorry astroid- I mean Astrid...(laughs)When did a fish have legs? Yu tell me! So the nut got tuff and ruff, it's not gonna beat me up is it?(laughs)...(hic)...(snorts and hiccups)

As she continued laughing Toothless got P-I-S-S-E-D. He threw Hiccup off his back and jumped on Merida flushing all the color out of her cheeks. That shut her up as she turned pale as if shes seen a ghost. She started screaming but that didn't even make Toothless flinch. In fact she got all the dragons angry. And the riders tried their all to get the dragons to calm down

Merida:HELP! PLEASE! I CAN'T BE ATTACKED AGAIN!

Hiccup then got all the dragons to calm down when she said that.

Astrid:Again? What do you mean again?

Merida:When I was in mah boat, I was attacked by a group of long necked sea monsters.

Fishlegs:Then you must've been attacked be a Scaldron. Did it spray boiling hot water at you?

Merida:(sarcasm)No, it read me a bedtime story and tucked me in.

Hiccup:What is up with sarcasm and people these days?(from what happened with him and Jack three days before lol)

Ruffnut:(sarcasm)'cause it's soooo great.

Tuffnut:Was that sarcasm?

Ruffnut:(sarcasm)No, stupid.

Tuffnut:Was that sarcasm?

Merida:Sarcasm, schmarcasm. I'm outta here.

Snoutlout:Or you could stay with us.(wiggles eyebrows)

Merida:(shudders)And stay with these beast? No, thank yu!

Astrid:Where would you go? You obviously have nowhere.

Merida:(pushes boat)I'll find somewhere.

Hiccup:Are you sure you want to get in the water when it looks like a storm?

Merida looked up and sure enough in the distance were storm clouds. She sighed sliently knowing she's been beat. But she wouldn't admit it. Like before she's Merida DunBroch. Never says anything to say she loses. So the main point is she doesn't like to lose.

Merida:Fine. Only, and ONLY until the storm passes.

Hiccup:But first, your name. (Jack said the same thing kinda xD)(to hiccup )

Merida:(hesitates)Elinor.

Astrid:Ok, Elinor. Nice to meet you.

Fishlegs:Kinda.

(the next day)

Merida came down in a sleeveless, lace velvet red and gold dress.

Stoick:Good morning, Elinor.

Merida:Stoick the Vast.

Stoick:Hiccup is at his dragon training academy.

Merida:Out in this rain?

Stoick:Yes. Are you going out?

Merida:Yes, sir.

She then left, painted some barrels to make targets, and made some arrows that had a metal arrow head, and white feathers as the tail. She was using regular arrows now and got three on the target in one bullseye, splitting each one. She then used her own arrow from a long distance. She took a breath and released. It went really fast then hit the target, going right through all the split arrows and right through the barrel. Her mouth fell open in shock.

Merida:YES! Mum, did ya see that? Did yu-. That's right. Och, Merida, yer speaking to yerself. I'm losing mah head again.

For the rest of the day she did portraits of Hiccup doing all kinds of stuff. Until she went back to the house and she found Hiccup and Stoick having supper.

Merida:Was I interrupting something?

Hiccup:No, you're fine.

Toothless sent her a death glare, psyching her out.

Stoick:Would you like something, Elinor?

Merida:Umm, I'm fine. Thank yu.

She went upstairs and started drawing again.

Days passed and the storm hadn't stopped. Now she was invited to watch at the dragon academy. Toothless was starting to like her. And her crush got her to stabber now. Hiccup had shown her all over Berk, told her stories about what happened, and he would teach her how to ride Toothless. And to be honest, he was falling for her too.

Merida:Daguar the Derranged?

Hiccup:Pretty stupid, huh? He was troubled then by Alvin the Treachourous.

Merida:That's weird names, but not that I'm teasing. By the way, what happened to yer leg?

Hiccup suddenly took interest in his hands and Toothless raised his head to see if he would answer.

Merida:Too personal?

Hiccup:I lost it...in a fire while I was trying to save Berk.

Merida:I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...bring it up.

Hiccup had to muster all his happiness to keep from showing that he was kinda annoyed at her for bring it up.

Hiccup:Want to go for a ride?

Merida nodded and followed Hiccup on Toothless and they took off.

Merida stood up and jumped off, scaring Hiccup a little but he jumped off too. They landed in water but Toothless broke his fall with a tree.

Merida:WHOOO! Head rush.

Hiccup:Are you always so careless?

Merida took that offensive and splashed him(for fun).

Hiccup:Hey!(splashes)

They started splashing eachother which made them fall for one another even more. Merida slipped but Hiccup caught her and they were REALLY close. They were about to kiss until Merida cleared her throat.

Merida:Uhhh, we should get dry. (looks at Toothless)

Hiccup:Yeah, it slipped my mind. Sorry, Elinor.

Merida turned sad knowing that she lied to him and this was a forbidden friendship. Their land never liked eachother and she never knew why. She knew he was gonna find out soon so why not tell him now.

Merida:Umm, Hiccup?

Hiccup:Yeah?

Merida:...I...am really glad yu convinced me ta stay.

Hiccup:Yeah, me too.

He smiled at her and she tried to smile.

A week passed and it stopped raining but the waves were rough. Merida was on a mountain secretly sketching Hiccup flying on Toothless. She smiled and had no idea she got caught. Hiccup silently hopped off and strolled over to her with his hands behind his back intertwining each other.

Hiccup:Whatcha drawing?

Merida:Uuuuhhhhhh...nothing. Ponies. Teeth. Rainbows. Grass. Haggis. Cliff?

Hiccup:What's a haggis?

Merida:Sheep stomach.

Hiccup:(gags and chuckles)Can I see?

Merida:Of course yu can see or yu would be blind. Hehe.

Hiccup:O:O,umm ok?

Merida:Sorry, I just don't feel like mah self taday.

Hiccup:I know how you feel.

Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand and she pulled him near her which made him blush.

Merida:C'mon! Dance with me.

They started ballroom dancing while Hiccup stuttered.

Hiccup:Uh, uh, uh, I only have one foot left.

Merida:I don't care, because everyone has it in them. No matter how bad. They just need to let it out.

Merida's light green off-shoulder dress swirled They danced as Hiccup got alot better and laughed as Toothless tried to too, they walked along a waterfall then as the waves calmed down Merida frowned remembering what she had said two weeks ago.

Hiccup:Ya know, you don't havta go.

Merida had packed and was saying a farewell to Hiccup. And Toothless. He agreed by brushing up against her which made her so sad.

Hiccup:See? Even Toothless will miss you.

She smiled knowing the fact that he was trying to stop her.

Merida:I'm going to miss yu both, but yu know I have to go.

She hugged Toothless then faced Hiccup with a lump in both of their throats. They hugged without words and pulled away slowly, looking into eachothers eyes with their foreheads touching. Then their lips were about touch until someone grabbed Hiccup and chained him.

Merida:Hiccup!

?:Merida! We've been worried! They've kidnapped yu, haven't they?

Merida:Mum?

Fergus:Lass, are yu alright?! Yur not hurt, are yu?

Hiccup:Merida?

She had to muster all her courage to face him. She knew this would happen but why didn't she tell him? To be honest Hiccup was getting pretty suspicious. The haggis, accent...so it basically fell into pieces for him.

Merida:(walks over to him)I'm actually Princess of Dun Broch, Merida.

Hiccup took this all in slowly as Merida got scared.

Hiccup:You lied to me! How could you?

Merida:It was for the best-

Hiccup:Best of what, Merida?

He emphasized 'Merida' as he was taken away and Merida broke down sobbing. As her parents started comforting her Jack sat in the distance watching with curiosity. Knowing he just couldn't sit there watching, he then flew in and grabbed Hiccup.

Hiccup:Jack!

Merida:Jack?

(Fergus, Elinor):Jack?!

(Merida and Hiccup):You know him?

Jack:I brought a friend.

Rapunzel came out staring at the scene in front of her.

Rapunzel:Hi, I'm Rapunzel.

Merida:Can I call you Punzie or Punz?

Hiccup:Same here.

Rapunzel:Fine.

Jack laughed at her grummy face at the two until the rest of the Guardians came with a worried face.

Tooth:Are you alright?

Hiccup:Are you guys seeing them too?

Jack:Uuhh...

-earlier-

There was a new villain and there was a guardian meeting about it. And as usual Jack was asleep. Jack was in a deep sleep until his staff vibrated. Then he was wide awake.

Jack:Did you feel that?

North:Were you asleep again?

Jack:Uuhh... Nope just...hehe...this is actually funny...

Bunny:That's the third time this week!

Jack:Hey!

He and Bunny started having a 'who has the best glare' contest until his staff vibrated again and light up his kind of blue. It pulled him towards the window a bit.

Tooth:Jack, is your staff ok?

Jack:Yeah, it's fiNEEEEEE!

His staff tugged harder and this time he was floating.

North:Where are you going?

Jack:I don't know!

The wind whispered 'Hiccup' and Jack whispered back 'Take me where you want me to go'. With that he flew out the window with his name being called.

Bunny:He's stubborn, that's what he is.

They all shot a look at the Aussie as he shrugged. Then after a quick silent spell everyone started agreeing.

-that time-

Jack:Hehe...

Then at that same moment a medium boat came out with Eugene an a few guards. And Stoick, and the riders. Toothless must've got them.

Hiccup:Thank Thor! Jack, I owe you. (frowns at Merida)

Jack:Why would I leave my friend about to get captured?

Merida:How happy am I ta so you, Jack.

Stoick:What's going on?

Eugene:Yeah, Rapunzel, where were you?.

Then a bright light shone out of nowhere and winds swirled all around them.

?:Finally, everyone's here.

Jack and the Guardians seemed to notice right away who the figure was so they bowed. Jack mouthed 'Get down!' to the others who were in shock. Slowly but surely the others followed.

North:What do you mean, Queen Tailia?

Hiccup:(whisper shout)Who?

Queen Tailia seemed to hear everyone in their minds thinking:Who is she?

Tailia:I am Queen Tailia, protecter of Earth, Keeper of Balance, I am the former Mother Nature.

Astrid:Then who has the throne now?

Tailia:My daughter, curious Astrid.

Astrid:OoO!

Tailia:You all are here, at the same time, The Next Big Four.

Merida:What?! Yu mean I'm gonna be part of some Big Four?

Tailia:That's what I meant. You four have been chosen by the Seven Council to surf the other dimensions.

Rapunzel:Oh no non no no no! I'm staying right here!

Tailia:You don't have much of a choice.

Hiccup:Watch me.

Merida:Same here.

Rapunzel:Me too.

Tailia:You'll be needing this.

With a twist of her wrist yellow trail of sparkles lead to her head and hit it. Rapunzel grabbed her head as a wave of pain went through her head. Suddenly she was a blonde but her hair was still cut. She looked at Queen Tailia as did the others with confusion. Then Rapunzel's hair grew longer as everyone watched with amazement. Then she went to her original form as Rapunzel with the 70 foot hair.

Jack:Damn it, that's a lot of hair!

Rapunzel:It-it's back...but how? Will it glow and heal, and do I have to cut it to become a brunette again? And-

Queen Tailia raised her hand to silence her.

Queen Tailia:You'll know. Merida...

She froze knowing the Queen was going to do something. This time a trail of red sparkles covered Merida's dress and she was wearing the same dark blue/greenish one back when the bear incident happened. And then her bow and arrows flew to her settling themselves on her hip and across her chest. Hiccup couldn't take his glance away from how the dress showed her curves at the top. Then Queen Tailia looked at him and he got scared.

Queen Tailia:This might hurt.

She opened her hand and a small ball of light appeared. She pushed this light in his chest near his heart. He screamed at in pain raging through his chest. His breath became ragged and he started to sweat. It felt like he had a bad heart burn.

Astrid/Merida/Stoick/Jack/Rapunzel/Fishlegs:Hiccup!

When the whole ordeal was over he sank to the ground, clutching his chest as he tried to breath. Queen Tailia told him to deep breaths as his heart sped up. The others watched with anticipation. Then he coughed up some sparks and he was back to normal.

Rapunzel:Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you earlier but I couldn't but, how did you lose your leg.

The guardians, Eugene and his posse, And the Dun Broch bunch agreed.

Hiccup:Seriously?

Queen Tailia:Good luck...

She sent them through a portal and left herself.

* * *

**Hey fanfictionluvers! What did you think about it so far? Tell me your fav part! Will update soon!**

**Rapunzel: It's awesome Frosty!**

**Frosty:Awe, thnx Punz ^_^! That really made my day!**

**Jack:Or she just said that to spare your feelings.**

**Hiccup:It was pretty good to me.**

**Merida:I don't know, it's ok.**

**Frosty:That's all I wanted to hear!**

**I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. Only OCs. Bye for now!**


	2. What?

Jack's icy blue eyes flickered open as he expected to see light but he saw a rock wall. As he fully regained conscious he sat up looking around to see the others and Toothless still knocked out from the travel. He went over to Merida and shook her slightly.

Jack:Hey, we're here.

Merida:(groan)Five, mur minuets. . . Please!

Jack:We have to get up.

Merida:Fine.

She got up and must've not known she was sleeping near Hiccup cause when she walked ,she tripped over his waist, waking him up with a thump.

Hiccup:(mumbles)What was that for?

He turned to the culprit of his awakening and prepared to yell at Jack but found Merida's stumbling legs on his waist.

Merida:You're awfully quiet!

Hiccup:Sor-ry! You should really watch your step there Miss Dun Broch!

Merida gave off a 'hmph!' and got up, making Hiccup mentally slap himself in the face for saying that. He noticed that she must of got mad at him. Before she took two steps she tripped over Rapunzel. But this time Jack caught her, making Hiccup mentally punch himself for not getting up and catching her himself. Merida was so deep in his eyes that she didn't hear Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:(groan)Owh!

Jack:Watch your step there, HotHead.

Merida blushed at her newfound nickname. As Hiccup got up Toothless, regretting what he just saw, he noticed something else 'waking' up.

Hiccup:Guys...

Merida:We need a plan outta here.

Hiccup:Guys!

Rapunzel:How did we get in a cave anyway?

Jack:No one knows...

Hiccup:GUYS!

(All):What!

Hiccup:That!

He pointing to this rising water in the middle of the cave. Which was already at their ankles.

Jack:I'm not a big fan of swimming.

The water rose up all the way to their shins and keep rising faster. Merida's breath sped up as she wasn't a big fan either. Neither was Hiccup, due to his metal leg. Saying his prayers in his mind, he mumbled some out loud.

Merida:(sing in Gaelic)

Rapunzel:What?

Merida didn't hear her as she closed her eyes, hugging herself, imagining being in her mum's arms. The water was all the way to their waist as they were about to give up.

Rapunzel:I remember the same thing happened to me and Eugene. Good times. It was pitch black just like this. We couldn't see underwater.

Hiccup's pov

Her singing was so beautiful, just as beautiful as her. . .

Jack:Wait, remember earlier about how you were saying that it could glow?

Rapunzel:Yeah, but I don't think it will work, it's been so long.

Hiccup:It doesn't look like we have choice.

The water was up all the way to our shoulders that fast and she gasped.

Rapunzel:Okay, okay. Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine.

She waited and nothing happened.

Jack:Try again.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and put her lips in a thin line, concentrating hard. I elbowed Merida gently and she looked at me then I pointed to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel:Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine,(takes a breath)

We were then plunged into the dark water. I opened my eyes and her hair glowed brightly. She handed some of her hair to hold, to the others to(including Toothless). We started swimming and it seemed like forever until we almost reached the surface. Jack floated out of the water and as he floated back down frost spread beneath his feet.

Rapunzel:We made it. We're alive!

Hiccup:(mumbling)Of course we are, I never doubted in the first place.

Jack:You mumble ALOT.

Hiccup:Your point?

Merida:Is that your name should go from 'Hiccup' to 'Mumble'.

Jack:Ha! Good one!

She blushed as I glared at Jack for even bringing it up.

Rapunzel:Where are we anyway? Some kind of ocean?

Toothless hopped on the spreading ice under Jack and we followed along.

Hiccup:(mumble)Ask Miss Name Changer.

Merida suddenly pushed me under water and I didn't fight back. I deserved it. I was pulled back up by Rapunzel though.

Hiccup:Thanks Punz.

?:Need help?

We all turned to a boat and a brunette pushing it. We a got in it faster than you could say:Adventure.

Jack:Thanks Sierra.

Rapunzel:Hi, what's your name?

?:Sierra.

Rapunzel:I'm Rapunzel. You obviously know Jack. Although, I never did catch your names.

Merida:I'm Merida.

Hiccup:Hiccup.

Here it comes.

They burst out laughing and I glared. It's not funny!

Merida:Yur going for a swim today.

Sierra:Actually, I was sent to give you guys a push. Literally.

She floated on her back and she had a pink tail. I've seen a mermaid before though. But, it seemed to catch the girls attention.

Rapunzel:You must be Mother Nature.

Sierra:Correct!

Merida's pov

The weird girl dove under water for a long time. Until, she came up and had the end of Punzie's hair.

Rapunzel:Thanks.

She then pushed us so hard we were going so fast. Jack couldn't just sit there so he flew next tu us.

We then were at a small beach and I got up wobbly. I was about to fall but Hiccup caught me. Ugh, with his smile, trying to undo what he did before. Oka, I might be a lil mad at him.

Sierra:Oh, and you gotta fit in.

Rapunzel changed intu a brown and baige version of her dress(in the regular movie Tangled) so did me and she just took out the green in Hiccup's shirt. and we had cloaks. And Jack was dressed in some old timey shirt. (back when he died)

Rapunzel:Thanks!

Jack:Yeah, thanks.

He stared at her for a long time smiling until I got fed up.

Merida:Snowflake, snap out of it! Stop staring at yer girlfriend!

Sierra:Girlfriend? He's not my boyfriend.

Jack:I could be.

Sierra:Bye, Jack.

She pushed off and left us to wander to this weird gate.

Rapunzel:Where are we?

Hiccup:Don't know, but we better cause a distraction. Toothless, plasma blast!

His blast hit a tree and the guards left the gate to see what that was. We snuck in the gate and was greeted by a busy town.

Hiccup:Where would we stay?

Rapunzel:I don't know, I th-

?:Come with me.

Rapunzel's Pov

We looked at eachother quizzingly and followed the old lady. We went into this house and she closed the door.

?:I've been waiting. My life, I've been waiting.

Merida:Ya might want tu be specific.

Jack:Really, I don't give a damn.

Rapunzel:Jack! Language!

?:I'm Amir. And I never thought in my life I would see The Big Four.

Hiccup:She knows us?

Amir:In the prophecies, it said that legends will come together and fight forces. Four of them. It also said one of you will die.

Jack:It's been nice and all, but we gotta go.

He got up to leave but Rapunzel sat him back down.

Merida:Die?! Whu?!

Amir:That remains a mystery, mainly because I can't tell you.

Merida:What?! Yu can't tell us?! Well this is a waste of infermation! WE CUUD PROBABLY PRAVENT IT, BAT NOOOO! A'H RILLY DON'T CAR AINYMUR SO YU CAN JUST SHUT YUR SHIT! FUCKING SHIT! A'H DONT GIVE A DAMN!

Rapunzel:Merida! LANGUAGE!

Jack:Niiicce. (smirks)

Hiccup:Merida, just calm down.

Merida:CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!

She stormed to the door, but before she walked out she turned to us.

Merida: Mutherfuckers! Fuck yu all and THIS BIG FOUR SHIT!

She stuck up her middle finger and whipped her hair at us, walking off like boss! (lol) We were all quiet until Amir spoke up.

Amir:She has a point...

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

Amir:You could prevent it. I'll give you a hint. A riddle about their personality. Which is going to be hard because you barely know each other.

Jack:Yeah, right. Punzie's soft.

Hiccup:Jack curses. A lot.

Rapunzel: Merida has obvious anger issues.

Amir:Do you know their past?

Everyone shut their mouths.

Jack:Are you gonna tell the riddle or not?

Amir:Are you going to get Merida or not? You all have to be here. I might be old be I can smack you down. (smirks)

Jack:(mumbles)Fatass.

Hiccup:NOW who's mumbling?

Rapunzel:Jack! How many times and I gonna tell you to stop cursing?

Jack shrugged and Hiccup got up.

Hiccup:I'll go get Merida.

Jack:Kay. Rapunzel start planning his funeral. (smirks)

I bit my lip and looked at Hiccup who was gnawing on his lip like he was holding back a sentence.

Hiccup's pov

I left and got on Toothless.

Hiccup:Let's go, bud.

Toothless gurgled and took off. We searched the land for red hair and sure enough at a cliff was a big mass of hair. I hopped off and prayed that I wouldn't get thrown off the cliff.

Hiccup:H-

Merida senses came to an alarm and she aimed an arrow at me. Quick. While she did a notebook and a pencil fell off her lap. I think I was hallucinating because the picture looked a lot like me and Toothless.

Merida:Oh, just you.

She lowered her bow and sat back down, clutching the book to her chest.

Merida:What du yu want?

I could tell she was getting angry. Her accent was getting thick again.

Hiccup:Are you ok?

I sat down next to her.

Merida:(sarcasm)Fine, just dandy.

Hiccup:Sarcastic much?

I gave her a face to tell her I knew she was lying.

Merida:Oka, I'm not. I'm scared.

I looked at her in shock. Merida Dun Broch reviling her feelings to ME. Hiccup Haddock Horrendous |||. Astrid really never admitted to something but when she did we were alone.

Merida:That it's going tu be me. I don't want tu die. I-

Hiccup:No one wants to die, Merida. But sometimes we have to make sacrifices. We want to live longer in the world. I almost died.

She turned her gaze from the sunset to me in shock. But I just kept staring at the beautiful scene.

Merida:Y-yu did?

Hiccup:From a sacrifice. I was saving Berk. Me and Toothless were fighting a Red/Green Death. We shot at it's wings to see if it could fly.

. . .Then it's tail hit us and I fell off. Me and Toothless fell into the fire and...

I couldn't finish my sentence so she finished it for me.

Merida:Yu lost yer leg.

Hiccup:Pretty much. It was a stupid save though.

I bit back a smirk.

Merida:Stupid!? Are yu out of yer mind?! That was amazing! If yu had died, yu would've died-

(Both):As a hero.

She looked at me again and I gave her a smile. She had been tricked. She blushed and looked down. Boy, I am good!

Merida:We better get going.

?:Awww! So sweet!

We whirled around to face a cooing Rapunzel and smirking Jack.

Jack:Well played.

Hiccup:Are you always gonna be at the parts when we're alone?

Jack:Maybe.

Rapunzel:Mericcup! So cute!

Merida:Let's get back already.

Jack:Or me and Punz will leave and you two can fuck in the b-

SMACK!

I winced at how hard of a smack that came to Jack's head.

Merida:Finish. That. Sentence. I. Swear. Tu. God. I. Will. End. Yur. Immortal. Life. EARLY!

Jack's eyes widened and he nodded his head fast. My cheeks rising as a tried to hold back laughter.

( • •

)~( )

-back at the house-

Rapunzel:If you keep rubbing it you'll make it worse.

Jack:But it hurts.

I smirked lightly at how he whined like a kid. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down, accidentally intertwining fingers. They both noticed this and pulled away. Quick. Blushing on their sides. I smirked big and laughed with Merida.

Amir:You guys took a long time.

(Jack and Merida):Just say the damned riddle!

Amir:If I must.

Courage by day, looking for fate, once the trip, it'll unlock Heaven's gate, But heed this warning, and don't take a fall, or when you hit the ground, you'll shake Death's Wall.

Jack's pov

Everyone was quiet. Very quiet. In fact Hiccup was about to say something but he just closed his mouth.

Rapunzel:What?

Jack:That had nothing to do with our personalities!

Amir:Really? I will come back tomorrow to train with you.

Hiccup:Wait! Why are we here?

Amir:The King. He's evil, but no one believes me. In fact if any one speaks against the King he or she will die. Now I have to go, here are your fake IDs. So they will know that you aren't from here. Don't go out, they will punish you and at night they will knock at your door. Answer it and show your ID.

Rapunzel:Marilyn Sponxh?

Hiccup:Edward Juo? (huo)

Merida:Erice (air-ree-say) Liyu(lie oo)?

I grabbed a pen and wrote Jackson Overland on mine. It was my past name and it's not hard to pronounce. When we looked up Amir was gone.

Jack:I don't know about y'all but I'm going to sleep on a tree.

Rapunzel:Didn't Amir say to stay inside?

Hiccup:I don't want anyone to get killed...

Me, Merida, and Rapunzel gave him a look that said 'Dude, someone's gonna get killed anyway.'

Hiccup:By people. Duh. ( rolls eyes)

Merida:Right.

-next day- 5:00 am

" ...is he bre..."

"...needs to wake u..."

"...Jack, wake up!"

"...Sierra wants to be your girl..."

I woke up bumping foreheads with someone and my sight was blurry. Then when my sight cleared we were in a field.

Hiccup:I knew that would work.

Amir:Good, you're awake. Because, you all are getting attacked by a dragon.

(All):What?!

This dragon roared and swiped his tail at Toothless who roared at him back.

(all):Oh no.

* * *

**Oh dear! Someone's gonna die! Who do you think is gonna die? Can you crack it? How is the person gonna die? Winner gets a story. Any kind. Only if I know about it.**

**Jack:Can we aleast have a hint?**

**Amir:I just gave it in the chapter.**

**Merida:It was useless.**

**Hiccup:I have to agree.**

**Frosty:Oh come on. I think it's pretty obvious.**

**(All):NO!**

**I do not own Disney or Dreamworks. Only Amir and Sierra. Jack's crush!**

**Jack:Shut the fuck up, Frosty!**


	3. AN Contest

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'm just here to ask a question, and if you can answer and guess how the person is gonna die, they get a free book. This is how you're gonna answer.**

**Who will die?**

* * *

**How will they die?**

* * *

**Will they come back to life?**

* * *

**Who/what's gonna kill them?**

* * *

**And here's a hint:It's not Jack.**

**So it's either gonna be Merida, Hiccup, or Rapunzel. ****So that's all to enter the contest. If you need more hints just tell me. Good Luck!**

**P.S I will update soon so hang in there!**

* * *

**And also should I include Frozen, cause I really don't know. Please review and tell me!**

**Elsa:What do you mean?**

**Olaf:HI, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!**

**Rapunzel:OMG! He's so cute!**

**Hiccup:And alive!(kicks off head)**

**Merida:AHHH! I don't want it!( fights over it with Hiccup)(like in Frozen) **

**Frosty:You'll find out soon, El-**

**(BOOOMMMMM)  
**

**Jack:Shit! Sorry, that was my fault!**

**Anna:I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Kristoff:Tell me about it!**


	4. Winner!(sorry! I'm sups busy)

I'm back! Sorry I hadn't uploaded in a long time. Busy. Summer. That's all I gotta say. I got a lot of guesses irl, and reviews. My friend Abriel kinda guesses it right. And so did Dragonninja-fan. She/he guessed Merida! So did Abriel! She said that she would die because of the dragon that appeared outta of the random. lol! Congrats! I'll post the chapther soon, but now I have to go to a family reunion and I only had time to type this. So peace! Don't forgot to check out my Frozen truth or dare story!


	5. With Every Death

Previously on The Big Four. . .  
?:Come with me.

Amir:I've waited my whole life...

Hiccup:She knows us?

Merida:Mutherfuckers! Fuck yu all and THIS BIG FOUR SHIT!

Rapunzel:Mericcup! So cute!

Jack:That had nothing to do with our personalities!

Amir:The king is evil...

This dragon roared and swiped his tail at Toothless...

Time now

Jack: Holy Crap!  
Rapunzel:I would tell you no cursing but I'm too busy trying to stay alive!  
The dragon breathed fire on us as Hiccup grabbed this shield he had brought along. When I turned around to find Amir she was gone.  
Rapunzel:I'd wish she'd stop doing that!  
Jack:Hiccup, you're the dragon tamer here, do something!  
Merida:Don't push him into this! We're all in this together.  
I rolled my eyes as Hiccup smiled at her.  
Jack:Okay, but you know stuff about dragons, what do y-we do.  
I had to cut off that word cause Merida was already sending me a death glare and my head still stings a little.  
Hiccup:Find it's blind spot. And it's shot limit. Make it mad.  
Jack:My specialty. (smirks)  
Hiccup:Oh brother.  
I flew up and stuck my tongue out at it.  
Jack:You have something on your face, dude. Your face! Haha!  
That got it mad right away and it blew right at me, which I easily dodged.  
Rapunzel's pov  
I knew this was probably the moment someone was gonna die. But maybe if I think hard enough. . . .wait a minute! Courage by day, looking for fate! Oh no!  
Rapunzel:I have a plan, you guys! Hiccup, make it fall! Jack, ice it to the ground! Merida then shoot it!  
Everyone did what I told them to do, so no one could die. I wrapped the end of my hair around a mountain top and me and Hiccup knocked it down. Jack iced it to the ground and Merida aimed her bow at it.  
Jack:Shoot already!  
Rapunzel:What are you doing?!  
It's tail flicked out of the ice and hit Toothless and Hiccup, knocking him off, causing him to hit his head on a rock, his nose bleeding furiously. It's tail swishes at Jack, causing him to fall and land on a tree.  
Rapunzel:Merida now!  
Merida:I can't!  
Rapunzel:Why, just release! Because you're the one getting killed!  
Merida:What?!  
She backed away and tripped over her dress. OH NO! She banged her head against the ground and the dragon blew fire with Merida in it. My heart dropping.  
Rapunzel:MERIDA!  
I tried to run out into the fire to save her, but Jack grabbed my arm.  
Jack:Wait 'till the fire has died out.  
Rapunzel:No, I can heal her! Let me go!  
Jack:Let that clear first, Hiccup looks like he's hurt bad.  
My eyes scan his hoodie as it's torn with blood seeping out. Leaves, mud and sticks stuck.  
Rapunzel:I'll heal all of you, please let me go!  
Jack:No, Punz! It's bad enough that Merida's in the fire!  
I finally got fed up with him.  
Rapunzel:We. Stick. Together. And if you're not gonna understand that, then move!  
Jack:I said no, Punzie!  
Rapunzel:(growling)It's RAPUNZEL!  
I ripped loose from his grip and ran in the fire. Coughing horribly, trying to find her. I could hear my name being called in the distance. I called her name weakly, feeling my head spinning. I coughed my lungs out and felt my vision go blurry.

I woke up facing Jack, who had a concerned look on his face.  
Jack:And people call ME stubborn...  
Rapunzel:(rolls eyes)Where's Hiccup... Oh my god! And Merida? Where is she?!  
Jack:Look to your left and right.  
I did and sure enough Hiccup was on my left, his nose bleed trail still running, some dried, and Merida on my right.  
Rapunzel:Ok, then where's Too-(coughs)  
I coughed out some smoke as Jack rubbed my back to make it better.  
Jack:Don't strain yourself. He's right here.  
Toothless had a big gash in his side, with blood oozing out. My eyes widening. He must've gotten it from that tail swipe. It was sharp.  
Rapunzel:Hold on, Toothless. Ok, just stay calm. You're going to be alright.  
His eyes were looking lifeless by the minute so I had to hurry.  
Rapunzel:Help my wrap my hair around his waist. And Hiccup's head. Don't forget some around you too.  
Jack gave me a confused look but nodded. Once the wound, Hiccup's head, and Jack's scratches were fully covered with my now blood covered hair, I took a deep breath.  
Rapunzel:Ok, I got this.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what was been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Once my hair stopped glowing, Jack looked at me confusingly.  
Rapunzel:Take it off.  
Jack slowly took it off, and so did Toothless. Toothless open wound was gone, and Jack's scratches were gone. He looked like he was gonna freak out.  
Rapunzel:I've been able to do that my whole life until it got cut. It turned brown but now...  
Hiccup groaned and we stared at him.  
Hiccup:Mer...Merida! Oh gods, is she ok?!  
Rapunzel:Oh shit! I fucking forgot about her! Damn it!  
I covered my mouth realizing that I was swearing! I don't swear! A smirk was plastered on Jack's face. If only I could slap it off... We all turned to a really pale but red Merida.  
Hiccup:Crap! Merida! Please, don't go out on us! God damn it, Merida!  
Jack:You guys are just cursing today! :D  
Merida's blue eyes cracked open giving us relief and joy.  
Jack:Oh my god, you're ok!  
I saw outta the corner of my eye that Hiccup was glaring at Jack. I picked up her red, blood oozing hand.  
Rapunzel:I'll heal you just relax.  
I tried wrapping my hair around her whole body but she pushed it away.  
Jack:What are you doing? You need to get healed.  
Merida:What's the point?  
Her raggedy but calm voice spoke out.  
Merida:I'm too weak.  
Rapunzel:No no no no, I can heal you.  
Merida:The prophecy...must be...filled.  
Hiccup:It doesn't have to be, we can break it.  
Me, and Hiccup's eyes were filled unshed tears as she shook her head.  
Merida:No...I...-  
Hiccup:Save your breath. But why? Why didn't you shoot?  
Merida closed her eyes as her breath became steady but slow.  
Merida:Because...I saw a human...being...in that dragon's eyes. It reminded me of mah mum.  
. . . Then she turned back. I couldn't kill it. Too many memories...  
With every word she spoke, her voice became smaller. Until it was inaudible.  
Merida:Hiccup, do me a favor.  
Hiccup then let those tears flow.  
Merida:Don't kill the dragon. Find it, and set it free. Please.  
Hiccup picked up her head as she gave him a weak smile.  
Merida:Give it a second chance. Train it.  
She laid back against Jack's lap and her hand went limp in mine. Her smile disappeared, and she took her last breath.  
Hiccup:No, no no no no no no no! Please, no!  
?:There's a time for a sunrise and a sunset.  
We all turned to Amir, and anger boiled in all of our stomaches.  
Jack:WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!  
Hiccup:YOU JUST TOLD US THAT THERE WAS A DRAGON THEN YOU FUCKING LEFT US!  
Rapunzel:NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MERIDA'S DEAD! IF WE WEREN'T OUT IN THIS DAMN FEILD SHE WOULD BE ALIVE!  
Hiccup:I WISH YOU WERE IN HER PLACE! OLD BITCH!  
Me, Jack, and Toothless looked at him shocked, but Amir's expressions remained the same. As usual. We might be mad but that's a little harsh. Hiccup picked up Merida's lifeless body and got on Toothless.  
Hiccup:(hoarse)What are you staring at?  
He flew off and my flow of tears fell.  
Rapunzel:So far, not good.  
The dragon then broke free from the ice and flew off. I silently cursed it.  
Jack:Cmon Punz, let's get your hair washed.


	6. SORRY!

Hey,everybody! Sorry for the late update! I'll be taking over these stories since Frosty is depressed her cat died and she can't focus. new stories coming up soon!


	7. SORRY! (Again)

Hey guys, I've decided to discontinue the story. It's been too much for me too handle. My sister started this story and I don't know how to continue it. I don't have her imagination. I had writer's block for a long time and I decided to quit. I give up. Don't call me a quitter. Or 'you can't handle one tiny story', 'you're a loser'. I don't want any of that. At all. But my sister will continue it! Thanks!


	8. I'M BACK!

Hey! Frosty's back! I'm sorry for leaving my fans behind. My cat died and he used to lay next to me when I write so it was hard for me to continue. BIG THANKS TO JEWEL FOR TAKING OVER FOR ME! YAY! ROUND OF APPLAUSE PEEPS! I will update soon but mom promised me a new cat so we go get one. Bye-sies!


End file.
